Meu Anjo
by Jack Chan
Summary: Uma one shot do inu e da k-chan inspirada na musica Anjo da Bando Eva. Espero que gostem D


**Meu Anjo**

Estou aqui para contar uma história a vocês, então vocês imaginam: "Ah não, mais uma daquelas histórias de amor melosa", eu poderia xingar vocês, dizer mais de mil motivos para vocês lerem... mas sinceramente, estou pouco me importando para o que vocês estão pensando. Primeiramente deveria me apresentar... pois bem, me chamo InuYasha Taisho, tenho 25 anos, moro em Tóquio e sou um hanyo. Também não perderei meu tempo explicando o que é um hanyo, pois vocês já devem estar carecas de saberem do que se trata... então pulando toda essa parte burocrática vamos ao que interessa.

A historia que irei contar a vocês é sobre o que aconteceu comigo e devo contar que ela não é nada parecida com o que vocês costumam a ouvir por aí, posto ás vezes eu mesmo duvido do que aconteceu, contarei hoje, a minha historia e a do **Meu Anjo.**

Eu tinha dezessete anos na época e como qualquer Hanyo que se preze, sofria muito de preconceito, sendo que meus pais eram os únicos que me aceitavam. Meu pai é um Taiyoukai muito poderoso e minha mãe uma humana doce e apesar de sua fisionomia frágil é uma das mulheres mais fortes que eu conheço, não força física, mas sim espiritual. Tem também o idiota do meu Meio - irmão Sesshoumaru, filho do primeiro casamento de mau pai... mas deixemos esse detalhes de lado.

Eu estava no segundo colegial, morava sozinho em um apartamento perto do colégio, era ate bom, ao menos o maldito do Sesshoumaru não me perturbava mais, já o colégio era uma droga, como sempre ninguém me aceitava por ser o que era, as meninas até me achavam bonito, afinal, com meus 1,85 de altura, cabelo longos e prateados, olhos dourados, duas orelhas de cachorro do topo da cabeça e um físico impecável não era de se jogar fora, os anos a seguir só fizeram melhorar minha aparência, modéstia a parte, contudo, apesar desses meus atributos nenhuma garota sequer chegava perto de mim, e os garotos então, morriam de inveja... simplificando nossa humildes vidas, eu era totalmente desprezado.

Em toda minha humilde vida, só consegui dois amigos verdadeiros, mas sinceramente, eles já valiam por todos aqueles que eu nunca tive, que Miroku não me ouça dizendo isso, Miroku Houshi, o ser vivo mais cara de pau e hentai que eu já conheci ou irei conhecer na minha vida, e olha que Hanyous vivem muito tempo, e sua namorada Sango Tajiya, lembram quando eu disse que minha mãe era uma das mulheres mais fortes que eu já conheci na minha vida? Então, Sango era outra, mas diferente de minha mãe, sua forca era física mesmo, ate hoje nunca soube como miroku não ficou paraplégico por tanto apanhar da Sango, mas eu já disse, esses dois são meus grandes amigos.

Voltando a minha pessoa, tirando esse dois eu nunca tive qualquer tipo de companhia, contudo, foi em uma noite de tudo mudou de vez.

_Naquela noite eu estava para matar um, sinceramente nunca me importei quem falassem mal sobre mim, mas quando colocam a família no meio, a coisa muda, e sinceramente eu já tava cansado de tudo aquilo..._

_-- Grrrr... se eu não fosse uma maldito Hanyo isso nunca aconteceria.. se eu ao menos fosse um youkai completo.— Estava quebrando tudo o que via pela frente para eliminar minha raiva – MALDIÇÃOOO... eu nunca serei aceito por ninguém... porcaria.._

_-- Isso não é verdade._

_-- Quem está ai? – Perguntei, afinal, não havia ninguém comigo, e aquela voz era tão doce, mesmo assim procurei por todo o apartamento e nada, quando volto para sala, vi uma luz branca, tão brilhante que chegava a cegar, quando ela se extinguiu pude notar que algo havia saído de lá... ou alguém._

**Acredita em anjo?**

**Pois é, eu sou o seu**

_-- Quem é você? – Perguntei bestificado, aquele ser que havia saído daquela luz era uma garota linda, sua pela era alva, seus cabelos negros como a noite sem estrelas, cascateavam até a metade de sua costas ondulados, seus olhos azuis como o céu, tão cheio de vida, que iluminavam tudo a sua volta. _

_-- Me diga InuYasha... você acredita em anjo?? – Ela me perguntou de uma forma tão doce, que me aqueceu completamente por dentro._

_-- N-Não. – Gaguejei, era difícil raciocina qualquer coisa enquanto um turbilhão de emoções diferentes passam por você todas de uma vez.— Por que? Afinal, quem diabos é você?_

_-- Meu chamo Kagome. – Diz me dando um dos sorrisos mais lindos que eu já vi na minha vida. – Prazer, eu sou seu anjo._

Primeiramente fiquei espantado, depois muito desconfiado, quer dizer, nunca me passou pela cabeça chegar em casa e encontra uma garota, uma linda garota maluca na minha frente me dizendo que era um anjo, ou melhor, dedizendo que era o meu anjo. Depois de muita discussão, eu finalmente acreditei em tudo que ela dizia, e vou te contar, não foi nada fácil me convencer aquele dia, com o tempo nossos laços ficaram mais fortes, e ela cumpriu a promessa que me fez aquele dia, a de nunca mais me deixar sozinho.

**Soube que anda triste**

**Que sente falta de alguém**

**Que não quer amar ninguém**

_-- O que foi Inu? – ela me perguntou docemente enquanto eu me deitava em seu colo, sabe, isso já virou rotina nesses dez meses em que convivemos juntos. Nesse dia eu estava para baixo, havia saído com o Miroku e com a Sango, segurei vela como sempre, mas hoje, aquilo me incomodou mais do qualquer outra vez que saímos juntos, e pela primeira vez nesses quase 18 anos de minha mera existência, eu percebi que nunca havia sentido esse sentimento tão adorado por todos: o Amor. _

_Ver Miroku e Sango tão felizes juntos me fez receber que eu nunca recebi esse tipo de sentimento de uma garota, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu fiquei com inveja de Miroku, não que eu não quisesse que eles fossem felizes, nada disso, mas tive inveja por nunca ter tido esse tipo de tratamento que a Sango da para ele._

_Kagome me ouviu pacientemente, enquanto fazia cafuné eu meus cabelos, depois de ter desabafado tudo ela me disse:_

_-- Você sente falta de alguém especial para você, alguém saiba e demonstre esse amor tanto o quanto você demonstrara a ela. Mas se você continuar a afastar todos de você, nunca encontrara essa garota... – Depois desse dia eu permiti que algumas pessoas se aproximassem mais de mim, não muita, afinal, nunca sabemos as reais intenções delas._

**Te colocar sobre as minhas asas**

**Te apresentar as estrelas do meu céu**

**Passar em saturno e roubar, o seu mais lindo anel**

-- _O céu esta tão estrelado hoje. – Ouvi-a comentar empolgada, olhei pela janela e pude constatar que a noite estava realmente bela. – Se eu pudesse, te levaria para ver as estrelas mais de perto... quanto mais alto, mais elas ficam brilhantes._

_-- Você também pode ir para fora da terra, no universo? --_

_-- Nunca tentei._

_-- Então se algum dia você conseguir, lhe pedirei para que tire fotos dos anéis de saturno, eles sempre me fascinaram. – Era sempre assim, conversávamos sempre olhando as estrelas. _

_Dizem que tudo o que é bom dura pouco, que inventou essa frase estava positivamente certo, Kagome e eu vivíamos em perfeita harmonia.. mas um dia tudo isso mudou..._

_-- Você esta é com ciúmes dela. – Disse irritado, era assim desde que eu havia começado a namorar a Kikiyou. Por alguma razão, que eu só iria a vir a entender mais tarde, Kagome nunca foi muito com a cara dela, e isso resultava em muitas brigas._

_-- Não estou com ciúmes dela, mas ela não me passa sensações boas. – Aquele dia estávamos brigamos do que os outros, todos aqueles comentários me deixaram irritados, ela ate me disse para terminar com Kikiyou,e não teve outra, depois daquilo eu explodi de vez._

_-- Você é estranha sabia? Primeiro me diz para me abrir com os outros e agora, quando alguém finalmente se aproxima, alguém gosta de mim, você diz para eu ma afastar? _

_-- Mas..._

_-- Nada de mas.. por que você não vai embora e me deixa em paz? Acho que já fez tudo o que tinha que fazer aqui não? – Gritei raivoso, não sabendo que a partir dali, eu me arrependeria amargamente._

_-- É isso mesmo o que você quer? – Ela me perguntou, dava para perceber na voz dela a mágoa que ela tava sentindo._

_-- Pode apostar... _

_-- Então adeus InuYasha. – Seus olhos mostravam toda a tristeza que ela sentia, teria me cortado o coração, se na hora eu não estivesse com tanta raiva dela._

_-- Vai tarde._

**Vou secar**** qualquer lágrima que ousar cair**

**Vou desviar todo mal de seu pensamento**

**Vou estar contigo a todo o momento, sem que você me veja**

**Farei tudo o que você deseja**

Depois daquele dia, ela nunca mais voltou, eu senti uma tristeza tão grande tomando conta de mim, a única coisa que me consolava era que eu achava que ela havia sido a culpada, por conta daquela implicância toda. Doce ilusão, alguns meses depois, resolvi faze uma surpresa para Kikiyou, havia ido ate o seu apartamento para lhe entregar doces e flores, contudo, por minha audição ser super sensível, eu comecei a ouvir gemidos dentro do apartamento, logicamente o idiota aqui fico preocupado, achando que minha namorada estivesse em apuros. Entrei em seu apartamento e seguindo os gemidos ate o quarto dela, qual não foi a minha surpresa ao deparar com Kikiyou transando com Onigumo Naraku, um dos caras que eu mais odeio ma face da terra. Ela veio com aquela desculpada esfarrapada de não era aquilo que eu estava vendo e blá blá blá, eu fiquei com tanta raiva dela e de mim, que por pouco eu não mato aquele infeliz do Naraku.

Assim que cheguei no apartamento uma dor tão forte me bateu que não agüentei e comecei a chorar, isso mesmo, vocês não leram errado, eu comecei a chorar quem um, onde já se viu né, um marmajão desses chorando, mas bem, estava me sentindo tão miserável que a única coisa que eu queria era que a Kagome estivesse lá.

_-- Droga, como fui ser tão idiota?_

-- _Não se martirize tanto... ela não merece as suas lágrimas._

-- _K-kagome? – Ela estava ali, na minha frente, tão linda, tão cheia de vida, me presenteando com o que eu mais queria naquele momento: um sorriso, aquele que me fazia esquecer de tudo e sentir apenas uma paz gigantesca. Sem pensar duas vezes, a envolvi em meus braços. – Pensei que nunca mais te veria... me perdoe, por favor.. me perdoe K-chan._

-- _Calma... eu nunca fui embora, sempre estive ao seu lado... você apenas não me via. – Disse ma abraçando de volta._

_-- Por favor, nunca mais me abandone. – Pedi implorando, se ele soubesse o quanto era importante para mim._

_-- Não se preocupe... nunca mais te deixarei._

**Mas de repente, você me beija**

**O coração dispara**

**E a consciência sente dor**

_Separei-me dela apenas alguns centímetros, ainda a mantendo entre o s meus braços, ver aqueles olhos tão brilhantes me davam uma paz, aquele perfume que somente ela possuía me deixava extasiado, senti a respiração dela batendo em meu rosto, seu corpo junto ao meu, estavam me deixando enlouquecido, vi a boca dela tão perto da minha que não resisti e a beijei, mas aqueles beijos sedentos, era uma beijo calmo, doce, no começo pude senti-la tensa, mas depois correspondeu a altura. Sentir meus lábios entre os delas, nossas línguas em uma dança sensual, me fez sentir uma sensação nunca vista, nos beijávamos com tanta saudade, tanto carinho e mais alguma coisa que eu não consegui definir. Mas de repente de para o beijo bruscamente, fiquei confuso e decepcionado, estava tão bom._

_-- Não... isso ta errado. – Ela diz de forma preocupada._

_-- Por que? Estava tão bom. – Disse querendo me aproximar, mas ela se afastou mais._

_-- E proibido... um anjo nunca pode se envolver com seus protegidos. – Ela fala agora mais desesperada. – Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido... – Então ela me olhou de uma forma tão sofrida, que meu coração se despedaçou por vê-la daquela forma. – Sinto muito... mas não poderei ficar mais com você. _

_-- O que? Não... por favor Kagome não me deixe de novo. – Pedi suplicante, só o fato de me separar dela me deixava desesperado. – Você disse que nunca mais me abandonaria de novo. – A essa altura eu já chorava assim como ela, e segura seus pulsos firmemente para que ela não fosse._

_-- Me Perdoe. – minha anjinha se foi novamente e por alguma razão, meu coração me falava de aquela vez seria definitiva. Passei o resto da noite chorando, a essa altura eu já entendia aquela sensação durante o beijo... era amor, eu a amava eu nunca me dei conta, ate hoje, quando ela se foi. Meu Kami, eu havia me apaixonada por um anjo e esse amor era recíproco, senão ela nunca teria me beijado daquela forma... mas agora era tarde, não poderia dizer isso a ela, não poderia ama-la mais._

**E eu descubro que além de anjo...**

**Eu posso ser, seu amor**

Passou-se quase um ano desde aquele dia, nunca a esqueci, e a cada dia eu ficava mais triste, frio, vazio, e isso foi se demonstrando em minha personalidade, minha família e meus amigos, já haviam percebido isso e estavam cada vez mais preocupados, eu havia me fechado para o mundo novamente.

Mais uma dia estava nascendo, e como de costumo acordo cedo para ir a faculdade, mas por alguma razão, eu estava estranhamente ansioso aquele dia. Me arrumo e parte para mais um dia de aula, porem, ao invés de ir direto para casa como costumava fazer, fui para um parque e fiquei observando as estrelas de lá, me lembrando de como ela amava olhar as estrelas, ate que ouvi falarem para mim:

_-- O céu esta tão estralado hoje, não acha? – Virei-me rapidamente e não acreditei no que vi. Kagome, a minha Kagome estava lá, tão linda como da ultima vez em que a vi, e sorria, aquele sorriso que tanto me fez falta,não agüente, e a abracei de uma forma que sentisse que ela nunca mais pudesse partir._

_-- Kagome!_

_-- InuYasha... – Ela ma abraçou de volta, e pude sentir que minha vida finalmente havia retornado._

_-- Nem acredito que voce esta aqui comigo. – Disse acariciando seu rosto. – Kagome. Sei que isso é proibido, mas... eu te amo, te amo demais._

_-- eu também te amo InuYasha... não me importa o que ira acontecer, eu lutarei ate o fim para poder ficar com voce. – A olhei, ela chorava, não de tristeza, mas sim de felicidade, e eu também não deveria estar muito diferente. Depois de ouvi aquilo eu senti um alivio tão grande, e a beijei, com toda a saudade e o amor que senti._

_-- Para onde voce foi esse tempo todo? – Pedi assim que nos separamos em busca de ar, mas não deixando de abraça-la._

_-- Voltei para o céu, pensei em nunca mais voltar... mas eu não agüentava mais fica tanto tempo longe de voce._

_-- E os outros anjos não falaram nada? – Pedi preocupado_

_-- Disseram que se eu ficassem com voce, nunca mais poderia voltar para o céu._

_-- Kagome, é realmente isso o que voe deseja?_

_-- Não me importo em nunca mais poder voltar para o céu, desde que voce esteja sempre comigo. – Confesso que fiquei preocupado com o que ela iria responder, mas depois de ouvir aquilo, soube que aquela era a mulher da minha vida, e eu nunca mais iria me separar dela._

_-- Eu te amo tanto... tanto. – Disse distribuindo beijos por todos o seu rosto._

Desde esse dia, nunca mais fiquei sozinho, e ela realmente cumpriu e cumpre sua promessa de nunca mais me deixar. Faz 3 anos que estamos casados e temos um filho de um ano e meio, ao qual chamamos de Tenshi. Hoje posso dizer que conheço e vivo um verdadeiro amor, não sei o que me espera pela frente e também não me importo, desde que eu tenha meu filho e ela comigo, minha amiga, meu anjo... meu amor.

**Anjo meu,**

**Meu amor**

**Todo meu,**

**Meu amor.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Yo minna,**

**Essa é minha primeira fic, espero que tenham gostado. Foi inspirada na musica ****Anjo - Banda Eva e Daniela Mercury**

**Não tenho muito o que falar.**

**Então,**

**Vão ate o quadradinho em baixo, apertem go, e faca uma pessoa feliz \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Ps: só não esculachem muito... onegaaiii **

**Kisu**

**Até a próxima.**


End file.
